


О стаканах воды

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017
Summary: и жили они довольно долго и в меру счастливои умерли в один день
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	О стаканах воды

Нет, со старым будильником, который будил в школу, на тренировку, на ночную смену — все в порядке. Более чем: "Убери эту тикающую сволоту из гостиной, мне все кажется, что нам подложили бомбу".  
Старый будильник до сих пор заводят. Чего уж, пусть работает. А этот, новый — Видж еще раз взвешивает в руке слишком легкий корпус, слишком тоненький пластик, прогибающийся под пальцами, потрясешь — чуть дребезжит что-то неподогнанное внутри. Новый Гэри принес, говорит, в пятак идет, контейнерами прямиком с таможни, какие-то контракты новые позаключали, весь город в разных дешевых финтифлюшках:  
— Прогресс, — вздыхает Видж и нащупывает пальцем кнопку. Которая явно не предназначена для таких больших пальцев.  
"Прогресс" выдает высоким атональным птичьим голоском:

"Шестнадццть чсов четррцать миинут!".

За окном свистом отзывается настоящая птица — не то скворец, не то щегол: "я что тебе, орнитолог нах?".  
Вот такая Гэри внезапная птица — двадцать лет с гаком знакомы, а он, оказывается, знает слово "орнитолог". Но где же эту пташку носит?  
Видж не сторонник семейных застолий — просто не любит, когда не знает, где кого из своих носят черти, и ну да, вполне был бы рад уже сесть обедать. Сегодня четверг, у Гэри пустой день, а в такие дни план у него сидеть дома, а вскрыть первую жестянку пива — в полдень, а проверять, чего бог послал покрепче – аккурат после обеда. И не садиться за руль, так ведь сегодня все не так: "ты мне еще десятый раз напомни, что воды нет! Вот сейчас поеду и куплю. Два баллона. Три. Утопись хоть, залейся, туда-обратно, где ключи".  
И дверью хлопнул. Хоть это не забыл, потому что помнит кошку. Еще бы — Видж только дверь приоткрыл, чтобы газету забрать, и было это вечером, а утром Гэри вернулся с ночной смены — прогремел ключами, пошел что-то заточить перед сном на кухню, но не дошел, а начал орать.  
Потом оправдывался, что "вот ты идешь, темно, а она на тебя идет, босс, вот ты б тоже..."  
Видж бы никогда не "тоже" — может, поэтому до сих пор «босс». Ну подумаешь кошка, пусть и черная кошка в темном коридоре, ну не черный доберман же. Хотели гнать ее — откуда взялась такая наглая? И верткая, проскочила под ногами, он и не заметил — вот не было заботы ловить, а пришлось.  
Черная, не черная — Виджу без разницы. В итоге зверюгу удалось загнать на чердак — к тому времени Гэри, которому уже тоже стало без разницы, грозился убить чертову тварь, в мешке в залив кинуть, вперемешку с "не придави же ее, ну давай я ее нежно в полотенце".  
Так что теперь дверь захлопывает — аж стекла дребезжат. Вернулся. И идет быстро — не ходят так легко тощие мужики с двумя баллонами воды. Или тремя.  
"Так и не купил", — молчит Видж, Гэри много ругается, но ни разу еще не обзывался в репертуаре "ты мне не мама".  
И в этот раз, не здороваясь, прямиком на кухню, лезет в шкаф, грохочет, ища стакан — хоть не из горла, хоть и не пиво. Ставит на стол один стакан, второй. Что за новости?  
— Босс, — вот не вытравить из него эту привычку. Чуть что серьезное, так не по имени, "босс", до сих пор, всегда. — В городе дела.  
"В городе" привычка говорить еще с тех пор, как этот маленький дом — две комнаты да под крышей еще одна и чердачная, раньше и водопровода даже не было — считался пригородом. Сейчас уже и вода лет как семь не из колонки, а проведена, и Гэри божится, что видел на углу целый фонарь, хотя, говорит, над дверью лампочку все же вывернули и все никак руки не дохо...  
— Да-а-а, дела, — тем временем проглатывает спиртное Гэри, убеждается, что прошло нормально, и уже чуть потише вздыхает: — Дела.  
Видж ждет — это недолго, да и быстрее, чем расспрашивать. Сейчас вот помолчит-помолчит, да и начнет орать. Всегда так. И в этот раз:  
— Ну босс! Ну ты видал! Сначала меня на зеленом у развязки на мост подрезает этот мудак — да я и сейчас продышаться не могу!  
И тут же — без паузы:  
— А обратно еду — по мосту бля, фургоны. Четыре проехало. Те самые — черные труповозки.  
— Сказки, — морщится Видж, но тянет руку, в которую немедленно получает стакан. — Собрал слухов, как собака блох.  
— А порт? А разгрузка? Сказки, да?  
— Мда, — рассказы о портовых экспедиторах грузов больших контейнеров с охлаждением. Грузы уходят международными как по часам и что эти дела под своими, под Семьей — подтверждено. Труповозки, не труповозки, черные, зеленые — но по городу пропадают люди. Кто-то из своих что-то кому-то сказал. Фургоны ездят, дела не стоят на месте.  
Видж и Гэри уже не свои. Вышли из дела, выкупили себе старость в старом доме в районе, который мало-помалу начинает считаться благополучным. Настолько, что действует даже две церкви — англиканская и католическая. Ходят по воскресениям к католикам — у них поют лучше, даже Гэри признает.  
— Мда, — время то ли идти в церковь, то ли — если бы не дом, не привычка, не...  
— Так что, босс. Машина же — ну муха не еблась, новенькая, сходится, говорят, у него всегда либо так, либо всмятку. Я ведь его узнал, козла. Кто еще мог идти под восемьдесят по мосту и к башне. Чего это ему так хвост прищемили. А затем трупо..  
— Фургоны, да-да.  
— Всех их поприжало. Всех, ну, там, в башне. Может, ну его к черту?  
Виджу принадлежит дом, Гэри — машина, чихающая мотором и скрипящая дверями. По городу с горки на горку вывозит, давая Гэри курьерствовать и развозить сплетни. И запаска в багажнике — лысая летняя резина. А со дня на день выпадет снег.  
К черту — пистолет Гэри держит в коробке из-под крупы. Деньги — в выдолбленной балке на чердаке, в жестянке тоже, чтобы не съели мыши.  
К черту и на трассу, и вон из города, у хозяев которого явно намечаются неприятности.  
Видж, забыв, что держит часы, жмет на кнопку.

"Шестнадцать часов три... три... ять мнут".

— Если хочешь, — здесь, в этом доме, вырастал он, не Гэри. Здесь умерла его мама. Видж полжизни принимал ставки, сам никогда не играл — именно потому что правильно оценивал шансы. И потому же в свое время отказался, поговорив с врачом из большой больницы в центре. "Ну подумай сам. Изведешь все деньги — и без толку. И это мое дело".  
Гэри на это тогда сказал — глухо, такой звук, когда, прикрыв лицо, в ладони: "ну ты, босс, дурак. Ебануться — твое дело. Не дождешься".  
В этот раз — слышно, как ерошит себе отросшие патлы, трет затылок, как когда-то в ночи после большого заезда, когда уже и заполнили, и сверили все по "белой" книге и по той, что "для своих", и суммы сошлись, и дела осталось только еще раз пересчитать наличку перед тем, как паковать в мешки.  
За окном кошка, пользуясь длинной тенью, крадется к птичьей кормушке. Видж поворачивается так, будто может видеть всю эту сцену — еще до тревожного писка и шороха многих вспархивающих крыльев.  
Кошка немедленно начинает делать вид, что не очень-то и хотелось, садится умываться. Гэри — привычка в последние годы — прикрывает ладонью глаза. Пробует понять, как босс так ухитряется. Слепой же, как крот, разве что свет может увидеть, или уже нет, не разберешь.  
Темнота получается так себе, зато ответ будто сам собой ложится:  
— Ага, мое дело. Подождем тогда, ну. Может, все еще и устаканится. В какую-то сторону. А воды я купил. Два баллона. На три денег не взял.


End file.
